


Monologo

by Jackelaino



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, Monologo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackelaino/pseuds/Jackelaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es solo Kaworu monologando y hablándole a un dormido Shinji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monologo

Otro ataúd. Otro ciclo. Otra vida en donde no puedo salvarte ni a ti ni a mí.  A este punto ya debería estar acostumbrado. En cada una de mis reencarnaciones, eres tú el que me mata pero solo porque es necesario y porque yo te lo pido. Solo una raza debe existir. La otra debe extinguirse y no eres tu quien debe desaparecer.

 Los humanos son una especie joven, aun tiene mucho que aprender. Algo que debes saber es que el humano siempre está fundamentalmente solo, pero no te cierres, no ha mi. Porque aunque así es seguro  que nadie te lastimará, no olvides que debes soportar la soledad.

Pero, esto ya te lo dije ¿o no? En mi segunda reencarnación. Cuando nos estábamos enjuagando en el baño de hombres y tomé tu mano ¿lo recuerdas? Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo haces. Pero eso está bien, porque yo recordare por ti. Además, estaba feliz porque no te asustaste, ni me llamaste… ¿Cuál era esa palabra anti sonante que usan los humanos cuando un hombre ama a otro hombre?

Ah, sí, marica. No me llamaste marica y eso me hace feliz porque se cuanto te esfuerzas para conseguir la aceptación de tu padre. Pero no hablemos de él. Porque odio a tu padre,  a ese humano que tiene la mitad de mi alma. Ese ser que te ha hecho sufrir tanto- ¡Shinji, Shinji! No llores, esa no era mi intención, discúlpame, por favor. No volveré a hablar de él. Si me dejaras besar tus lágrimas lo haría.

 Ven, acércate. ¿Sientes mi calor? Me temo que no, ¿verdad? Lo siento, nunca fui muy cálido. Pero eso nunca te molestó con tal de que alguien te abrazara. Aunque fuera un hombre, aunque no fuera si quiera humano.

Como te decía, antes de venir aquí, cuando desperté por (¿décima? Quién sabe. Yo ya no tengo la cuenta de cuantas veces he muerto y revivido.) vez, casi me pongo a llorar. En nuestra última vida pasada, pase 14 años perfeccionando un plan para finalmente volver a empezar en ese mundo apocalíptico que accidentalmente tú creaste y una vez más, tu… ya sabes quién, volvió a ser más listo que yo.

 Verdaderamente es un genio, debo admitir. Un maestro de la estrategia. Llegar a pensar que un humano es más listo que un ángel…  Pero no soy un verdadero ángel de Dios, si no uno de esos monstros quienes los humanos pensaron que sería gracioso bautizarlos como los mensajeros de Dios.

No me pongas esa cara, Shinji. Tú sabes que de ti pienso muy bien aunque tu naturaleza sea pecadora como la de los demás hijos de Dios. Por ahora, solo besare tus nudillos y la palma de tu mano, justo donde me tienes y has tenido (figurativa y literalmente…).

Volviendo al tema, considere quedarme en el ataúd y dejarte seguir con tu vida porque cada vez que llego a tu lado, sufres. Si estoy contigo, sufres. Si no estoy contigo, sufres. No puedo traerte la felicidad que siempre has deseado ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pensé en los pros y en los contras. Pensé en separarme de ti, al menos en esta vida (en la otra ya veremos), pero no pude controlarme. No ver tu sonrisa es demasiado para mí, es tan rara, nunca la enseñas. No ver tus ojos más brillantes que la obsidiana era ridículo y no escuchar tu voz ni sentir tus dedos era impensable.

 Así que, con una patada tire la puerta del ataúd y baje desde la luna con mi evangelio No. 6 para verte en la tierra. En este mundo, no mucha ha cambiado. Los edificios son iguales a los de nuestra última vida, hasta vives en el mismo edificio y en el mismo cuarto. En tu ventana veo mi reflejo. Otra vez tengo el cabello blanco pero el cuerpo de un chico de 14 (No preguntes mi verdadera edad porque te vas a asustar y ni si quiera yo la recuerdo). El mismo cuerpo humano con el que siempre despierto, supongo que otra vez usaré el nombre de “Kaworu”.

Y ahí estas tú, dormido tranquilamente con tus audífonos como siempre. ¿Te molestarás mucho si te abrazo mientras duermes? ¡Prometo no hacer nada! Aunque pensándolo bien, aun no me conoces en esta vida. Me hincaré y pasare la punta de mi dedo sobre tu hombro, ¿de acuerdo? No te despiertes, tus ojos siguen húmedos. Siento que fue hace una eternidad desde que te toqué pero la verdad es que fue hace una vida entera.

No puedo esperar para entrar a tu misma escuela, oírte tocar el cello, hacerme tu amigo y volver a enamorarme de ti.

 

Porque yo, definitivamente, nací solo para conocerte, Shinji.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encargaron un monologo para la el taller de literatura y obviamente escogí a Kaworubunga.  
> Es algo corto y no muy en personaje pero disfrute hacerlo! :D


End file.
